Las vacaciones de Zetsu
by RikoNohara1234
Summary: Este es un fic para Akatsuki rules forum. One-shot.


¡Hola qué tal! Este es un one-shot donde el protagonista sera Zetsu. Creo que se lo merece por ser un canibal y no dejar los cadaveres desconpuestos a mitad de la nada. LOL. No, enserio creo que casi nunca le tomamos la mayor importancía a Zetsu, deveriamos ser mas conciente con el, porque al fin y al cabo es... el es algo que tiene sentimientos. Este reto es para la Akatsuki rules forum.

Nombre del reto: Vacaciones en Akatsuki.

Propuesto por: Blanch2404

Fecha de inicio: 18 de julio de 2014

Fecha de cierre: 30 de Agosto del 2014

Zetsu.

Para Zetsu estos tres años no iban a ser ''vacaciones'' del todo. En realidad se la iba a pasar solo mientras sus estúpidos compañeros se iban a otros lugares a disfrutar de sus estúpidas vacaciones. El siempre era el último en todo, quien tenía qué hacer los trabajos sucios, y investigar cosas ridiculas segun el. Aun que practicamente no estaba solo, tenía su parte oscura/clara, aun que era casi lo mismo, estaba hablando con un yo contrario.

Seguramente los shinnobis de todas las aldeas pensaban que el grupo más temido del mundo iban a buscar información sobre los jinchuurikis o jutsus nuevos. Pff, ni mierda, todos iban a estar vagabundeando, aun qué el no era el único qué no tenía que hacer nada. Estaba Itachi, la comadreja no sabía qué hacer, esos tres años tal vez lo desperdiciaría con Kisame, ya qué su tonto hermano menor se había ido con Orochimaru y estaba la mayor parte del mundo con el, ya no podía ir a visitarlo y fomentar su odio.

¡Oe, ¿de quien estamos hablando?!

Verdad. Estabamos hablando de Zetsu.

Uff... Zetsu tenía muchos planes en su mente, qué tal vez esos largos tres años no alcanzaría para hacer todas las cosas que el desea. Muy, pero muy, muy, muy al fondo de su no existente corazón, el canibal era un maldito pervertido, aun peor que Hidan o Deidara juntos. Usando su jutsu podría esconderse entre los baños de las chicas y ver sus cuerpos esculturales mojados y enjabonados, mientras ellas rien y juegan entre sí.

Era algo qué lo ponía mucho, lamentablemente no tenía lo más importante para satisfaccer sus necesidades. Así qué eso practicamente estaba descartado.

Haría desorden en alguna aldea pequeña, matar a gente y luego, cómo siempre comerlas y causar el miedo para tal vez después ser mucho mejor qué Pain en la reputación, aun qué esa era una estúpida fantasía, una de cuantas qué pasaba por su mente cada vez qué recordaba cuando el líder lo ordenaba a hacer cosas qué el no quería. Maldito líder.

- Yo soy el puto amo de este mundo. - dijo una vez.

Sí claro, el estúpido juraba qué era el más fuerte del mundo. Aun que a decir verdad Pain, con esos ojos rinnegan intimidaba a cualquiera.

¡estamos hablando de Zetsu!

¡No me lo repitas! *Riko rodea los ojos mirando hacía Kisame quién era el qué estaba gritando hace mucho rato atrás*

Riko: Se me hace dificil hablar sobre un personaje qué practicamente no hace nada ¿vale? *Riko rodea los ojos y continua con su relatación*

Bien... Zetsu haría muchas cosas, cosas impensables, maravillosas, algo qué tal vez causaría el fin del mundo, qué todos recordarían un día en que un día existio Zetsu.

Se mutiplicaría en mil, no, en un millón o tal vez más para qué así la gente lo reconociera en cualquier lugar y cuando lo miren digan:

- ¡Ese es Zetsu!

Ese sería un sueño qué podría hacerse realidad en unos años más, pero ¿cómo lo lograría? El quería causar impacto en la gente, miedo, respeto cómo el lo demostraba con la comadreja o con el idiota y amargado líder. Quería ser alguien importante y eso lo iba a conseguir.

Estaba desidido...

Algún día todos iban a recordar el nombre de Zetsu.

Otra cosa qué haría sería causarle dolor a todas esas personas qué algún día lo insultaron o lo miraron en menos. A Sasori por ejemplo, el Akasuna era tan jodidamente frío, siempre se creía el superior, un hombre de alto rango, aun que lo era.

Era un criminal de rango S buscado por el libro bingo.

¡Oh por favor! ¡Zetsu ni si quiera estaba en el libro bingo! Claro, no se le consideraba persona o su participación no era la necesaria, aun qué siempre acompañaba a Obito en cualquier misión, haciendo el segundo cargo y cargando con lo mas horrible, no tenía ningun rango.

Visitaría a Kisame en la casita de su pueblo, el ninja de la niebla siempre invitaba al canibal a su casa para comer y disfrutar, por lo menos Kisame si atendía a Zetsu de una manera ''pasable'' aun qué no era suficiente. ¡El quería mas atención, mas miedo, mas respeto! Zetsu odiaba a todos, incluido a Kisame, a pesar de qué el amante de las teleseries venezolanas era uno de los qué mas prestaba atención.

Le robaría todo el dinero a Kakuzu.

Zetsu se había enterado del escondite donde el ninja de la cascada había guardado mucho, mucho dinero. Zetsu no era aficionado al dinero, era solo por gusto, por que el era...

Malo.

Quemaría todo el dinero dejando pobre a Kakuzu, para qué nuevamente junte y el nuevamente lo quemaría. Zetsu es malo, malo de adentro. Kakuzu era un estúpido qué siempre pensaba en el dinero, incluso cuando el canibal se alojaba en la casa/cueva de los Akatsukis, Kakuzu no dejaba qué se bañara por mas de 2 minutos, oh comiera mas de la cuenta, oh tomara mucha agua.

¡El agua era indispensable para Zetsu! ¡Se utiliza para la fotosintesis y mantiene la clorofila!

Kisame: ¡Deja de desviar el tema! *grito Kisame, exasperado*

Riko: ¡Cállate, estoy inspirada!

Robaría las drogas de Itachi.

Solamente para qué muriera rápidamente. Osea, al fin y al cabo Zetsu le estaba haciendo un gran favor a Itachi. Sasuke quería eliminarlo fuera cómo fuera y el se ahorraría el dolor y el cansanció.

Itachi era otro arrogante mas, su pensamiento de ''superioridad'' y sus malditos ojos que tanto presume, se creía quien... ¿el líder? Aun qué estaba cerca de serlo, si Itachi quisiera.

Le sacaría sus drogas y qué sufriera siempre al máximo hasta el punto de qué el se arrodillara y suplicar de rodillas qué le salve su estúpida e insignificante vida.

Ese era otro plan qué no podía cumplir. Itachi siempre guardaría su orgullo hasta el último momento de su muerte, era una persona tan arrogante, tan fría, tan intelectual, tan inteligente, tan tierna, tan sexy...

Kisame: ¡Te estas inspirando mucho ¿no crees?! *exclamó, pegandole un zape a castaña*

Riko: ¡Cállate, no es mi culpa qué Itachi sea tan guapo!

Itachi: Qué ridiculez.

Volviendo a mi relato...

Zetsu mojaría a Konan (no sean mal pensadas por favor) le hecharía agua mientras ella está con su jutsu de origami activado. Aun qué una vez el canibal vio qué la peliazul estaba en la lluvia y no le paso nada de nada... Oh tal vez ¿la quemaría?

Era un maldito piromano, casi o peor qué Gaara.

Kisame: ¿¡Qué tiene qué ver Gaara acá, Riko?! ¡Es Akatsuki! ¡A-KAT-SU-KI!

Riko: ¡No lo se! ¡Lo siento, plz! *exclamo Riko, en son de paz*

En realidad nadie sabe si en verdad Gaara es piromano, pero por lo qué me contaron sí lo es. Bueno, volviendo a el olvidado de Zetsu...

La quemaría, sí y la dejaría horrible qué Pain no estuviera mas enamorado de ella y la encontraría asquerosa y sin ninguna gracia. Aun qué Pain no era muy lindo qué digamos, según Zetsu.

El disfrutaría ver qué Konan se marchitara a manos de el, siempre tan callada, siendo la lamebotas de Pain (no quiero ofender a nadie) y tan fría. Algún día le gustaría que Konan gritara de desesperación, ese día Zetsu podría morir en paz, y asegurarse de qué la kunoichi no era un robot de Pain o algo por el estilo.

Sasori: ¿Por qué las vacaciones de Zetsu son así? Quiero decir, rodeada de venganza.

Riko: Porqué los odia a todos.

Compraría un iman gigante y atraería a Pain, por culpa de sus pircing, qué ni si quiera el SHINRA TENSEI podría separar. Sería algo epico, gigante y la reputación de su líder quedaría por el suelo. Se lo imaginaba a la perfección.

Pain fue destruido por un iman.

Wuajajaja, qué malo era. Wuajajajaja.

Zetsu: ¡No te sale la risa malvada! *exclamo dominado por su parte oscura*

Riko: ¡Lo trato de hacer bien! ¡Además agradece de que te tome en cuenta! *Zetsu baja la mirada con un aura depresiva*

Pain era un idiota por no aprovechar a Zetsu. ¿Qué haría Pain sin Zetsu? ¡Jamás consiguiria alguna información valiosa de las aldeas o jinchuurikis! ¡Jamás!

Pero claro, Zetsu siempre tenía qué hacer ese trabajo sucio, bajaba la cabeza y decía:

- Sí.

Putos todos.

Y por último... Tal vez visitaría a Tobi, seh... Aprovecharía el tiempo de ''estúpidez'' antes de que mostrara su faceta más oscura. Tal vez el podría ayudarlo con todas esas travesura, al fin y al cabo Tobi era el qué manejaba todo.

Nadie podría decirle nada.

El sería su complice y su compañero, y de paso su amante.

Deidara: ¡Hola soy Deidara, muchos me conocen cómo Deidara-senpai! hm *el rubio está al frente de una cámara quién es grabada por Tobi* ¡Estamos en el Backstage de este reto y vamos a ir directo hacía Riko, al parecer está muy cansada! hm

*Deidara y Tobi van hacía Riko, quién está en un escritorio con muchas hojas de papeles a su al rededor. Itachi está ayudandola con las cartas*

*Tobi susurra algo, que inesperadamente la cámara capta*

Tobi: Riko-chan, mire hacía la cámara de Tobi. *Riko levanta su mirada con su ceño fruncido*

Riko: ¿Qué hacen con esa cámara hecha de carton?

Deidara: Tobi la izo, hm. Bueno... ¿oye qué hace Itachi acá y sin playera?

*Riko mirá hacía todas partes, muy nerviosa*

Riko: Etto... Etto... Itachi tiene calor.

Itachi: Qué ridiculo.

Tobi: Pero si está lloviendo.

Riko: ¡Cállate! ¡Mejor vayan hacerles preguntas al estúpido de Zetsu! ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de fic y reviews! *Riko prepara sus puños lista para golpear a Deidara y Tobi*

Deidara: ¡No, hm! ¡Nos vamos, nos vamos!

Tobi: ¡Kyaa!

Deidara: ¡Hola, hm! Recién experimentamos algo muy terrible, abrumador, explosivo, hm. Riko estaba enojada *Deidara nuevamente está en la cámara, pero ahora en el camerino de Zetsu quién estaba con Kisame a su lado*

Deidara: Hola chicos, hm.

Kisame: Hola *Kisame está con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza*

Tobi: Kisame-san ¿Por qué tiene esa cosa en su cabeza?

Kisame: Tengo dolor de cabeza. Riko cometío tanto errores en la narración qué me dio un dolor de cabeza qué parece interminable.

*Deidara y Tobi lo ignoran y desiden grabar a Zetsu*

Deidara: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando por fin te tomaron en cuenta? hm.

Zetsu: No se si tomarlo cómo un insulto o un alago.

Deidara: Yo me sentiría feliz qué Riko-sama tomara el tiempo para escribir sobre nosotros.

Zetsu: ¡Tu siempre estas como protagonistas en los one-shot! *Zetsu en su faceta mala*

Kisame: A mi no me gustaría, si es qué Riko sigue así perdera reviews.

*Zetsu, Tobi y Deidara ignoran a Kisame nuevamente*

Deidara: Entonces ¿es verdad qué harias todas esas cosas? hm.

Zetsu: Sí. Lo qué mas quiero es comprar pronto un iman.

Deidara: Veo qué tus vacaciones son rodeadas de maldad ¿qué hay sobre eso? hm.

Zetsu: Me importa un comino... ¡No espera! ¡Los cominos me importan!

Tobi: Vaya... nadie lo entiende ¿eh? *Tobi tiene una gota de sudor en su frente*

*Deidara mirá hacía la cámara*

Deidara: Esto a sido todo por hoy. Luego nos vemos en otro reto de Akatsuki rules forum ¡Adiós, hm!

Kisame y Zetsu levantan la mano en forma de saludo.

Tobi: Aww, no se cómo apagar la cámara... *murmuró Tobi, buscando algun ''boton''*

Deidara: Tobi, la cámara es de carton, hm.

¡Corte!

* * *

¡Este es mi primer one-shot así qué espero con ansias que dejen sus reviews!

En los cortes de transmición me inspire en Blanch2404.

Zetsu siempre lo dejamos de lado, así qué ahora es el protagonista de unos de mis fics :3 y retos también.

www . fanfiction topic / 143444 / 117108717 / 1 / # 117108717


End file.
